Crazy
by Deathi
Summary: "You know how to bake that cake, don't you?" Jeff just wanted to be reassured that their mission 'Let's bake a cake' wouldn't end up in them blowing up the dorm kitchen. Again. Niff; bit of Slash


Beta: Dylan8

Paring: Niff

Summary: "You know how to bake that cake, don't you?" Jeff just wanted to be reassured that their mission 'Let's bake a cake' wouldn't end up in them blowing up the dorm kitchen. Again.

* * *

><p>As Jeff and Nick entered the kitchen, Jeff immediately hopped onto one of the kitchen counters.<p>

"You know how to bake that cake, don't you?" Jeff just wanted to be reassured that their mission 'Let's bake a cake' wouldn't end up in them blowing up the dorm kitchen – again. He could well remember the last time he and Nick had turned the kitchen into a battlefield (although they still claimed that they had followed the recipe precisely).

"Well … more or less." A very unsatisfying answer that didn't help Jeff's doubts at all.

"Is it rather more or less?" he asked even though he could already guess the answer.

"Let's just say, I know the theory, but c'mon, it can't be that hard!"

Okay, they were so going to blow up the kitchen... and Jeff was looking forward to it.

Half an hour later, the kitchen and anything that was in it – including Nick and Jeff – was covered with sugar, flour, dough and various other ingredients. However, Jeff was optimistic that the cake wouldn't poison them provided that they would take it out of the oven in time.

"You have dough in your hair." Nick said approaching Jeff who was sitting on the counter again.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you. And you look as if someone had emptied a bowl of flour over your head." Jeff grinned while he tried to get the dough out of his hair with his fingers.

"May I remind you that this is exactly what you did?" Nick put on a fake pout.

"I'm so sorry, Nicky. Your head just kinda … got in the way." A laugh escaped his mouth; he didn't even pretend to be sorry.

"Sure." Nick shook his head trying to get rid of the flour. He was more successful than Jeff who seemed to spread the dough through his hair even more.

Nick smiled.

"Come on, let me help you."

Jeff eyed him suspiciously. It was very rare indeed that he allowed someone to touch his hair – not that it wouldn't stop anyone from doing so – but special situations require special measures. Plus, he doubted that Nick could possibly worsen the mess in his hair a lot more. So, finally he nodded.

"Okay."

Nick leaned in placing one hand on Jeff's thigh. With the other one, he took strand after strand freeing it from dough. He couldn't help but wonder how Jeff had managed to get that much dough in his hair, because for once he, himself, had nothing to do with it.

Despite Nick's attempt to be careful and not to pull on Jeff's hair too much, Jeff exclaimed an "ouch" every now and then. However, Nick was sure that it didn't hurt that much every time; Jeff only wanted to annoy him. At least, that's what the grin on Jeff's face was telling him.

"Okay, done," Nick said after a while.

Jeff's hair still looked like a mess, but at least the dough was gone by now.

"Thanks, now it's my turn." Before Nick could react, Jeff had put his hands in Nick's hair brushing the flour away – probably tousling it more than necessary.

Suddenly, the door burst open. David looked at them with an alarmed expression on his face. "_You_ two are _baking_?"

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Jeff smiled sweetly at their friend. "We are still alive and we haven't destroyed anything."

"But we still have to wait until we can taste it." Nick added.

David shook his head. "I hope you won't choke on it, although choking is the least of my worries... Oh, and you are so going to clean up the kitchen."

"No, really? We actually thought you'd do that for us, didn't we, Nicky?" Jeff stated sarcastically, but smiled as soon as he turned to Nick.

His friend returned the smile.

"Um guys... by the way, you really know how to establish rumours, don't you?"

"What?" Nick and Jeff asked in unison facing him.

"Look at you! You are undressing each other with your eyes. And do I have to remind you where your hands are?" That might have been a hint that Jeff should let go of Nick's hair and that Nick should remove his hands from Jeff's thighs. But neither of them did. "By now, even I start questioning your _friendship_."

The expression on Jeff's face went from "what the hell?" over "you are ridiculous!" to a cheeky grin.

"You want us to trigger your imagination a little bit?" he asked ignoring David's "Hell, no!" Instead, he wrapped his legs around Nick's waist pulling him closer. He shot a challenging look at Nick whose reaction was enough of an answer. He moved his hands around Jeff's neck pulling his friend into a kiss. The actual plan was to leave it with a peck, but Jeff held him close and deepened the kiss.

If they were doing this, then they were doing it right!

Jeff closed his eyes. He opened his mouth slightly and began licking over Nick's lips, begging for entrance.

Nick immediately responded to it. Their tongues met, trailing along each other. Hot, soft and wet.

What should've been gross, wasn't. What should've been awkward, wasn't. Instead, a slight tickle and a warm feeling was felt. A kiss that was far more enjoyable than Nick would've ever guessed – and Jeff was a damn good kisser; the way he let his tongue dance around Nick's was … arousing. Being caught up in the new, exciting sensation, Nick started caressing Jeff's skin subconsciously.

As close as they were pressed to each other, Jeff felt Nick's heart beating. Or was it his own heart? He didn't know. His thoughts were fading, turning into a blur giving way to the colours spinning around in his head. Driving him insane. Enthralling him.

"Oh. My. God. You two are crazy!" David exclaimed.

Jeff pulled away from Nick's lips reluctantly, startled by the words reaching his brain slowly – very slowly. He was incapable of making out their sense though, too many other things were on his mind. He couldn't think at all – still drunk with excitement and amazement. He just saw David staring at them wide eyed.

Nick flashed a grin at David. "You recognise this now?"


End file.
